Lustly
'Lustly '''is a fan character and the winner of LOD's final Vote or Die. Character Bio Lustly is a green ferret who desperately wants a boyfriend. She can fall in love with almost any male character she sees, but tends to grow dangerously obsessed with him. She would do anything to cheer up or prevent losing her love interests, even if it means causing damage to them, herself or others. Lustly also gets jealous easily. While she can be friendly at times, she rarely seems to tolerate other female characters. In the event that one of her lovers/hostages interacts with another girl, Lustly would likely do something gruesome to the unfortunate victim. Episodes Starring Roles * Hands off my Man! * Dance, Funky, Dance! * Roll into my Heart * Seven Minutes in Heck Featuring Roles * All To Myself Appearances *Hypo The Love Bear Known boyfriends *Handy - ''Hands off my Man! *Todd - All to Myself *Disco Bear - Dance, Funky, Dance! and Seven Minutes in Heck *Jock - Roll into my Heart *Raymond - Hypo The Love Bear Fates Deaths #Hands off my Man! - Shredded by floor buffer. #All To Myself - Sliced by garage door. #Roll into my Heart - Blown up by Bomby. #Seven Minutes in Heck - Electrocuted to death. Injuries #Hands off my Man! - Cuts off her hands and (before death) loses her feet. #Roll into my Heart - Crashes through a window. Kill count *Disco Bear - 2 ("Hands off my Man!" along with Petunia, "Seven Minutes in Heck" along with Lumpy) *Fanny - 1 ("All To Myself" along with Todd) *Todd - 1 ("All To Myself") *Lumpy - 1 ("Roll into my Heart") *Kendall - 1 ("Seven Minutes in Heck") *Stacy - 1 ("Seven Minutes in Heck") Trivia * Lustly's name is obviously derived from lust, one of the seven deadly sins. * Her fur pattern is similar to that of Tricksy, except she is green. * Two sharp teeth become visible whenever she gets angry or crazy. * While she hates most other female characters, she strangely doesn't seem to mind Flaky, possibly due to gender confusion. * She is based off of a dragon character that the creator released in a contest. It could even be an early concept for Lustly. * She beat Shabby in Vote or Die with a vote ratio of 12-8. * Disco Bear is her most frequent victim, and also most frequent love interest. Gallery File:Dragongirl.png|A possible early concept of Lustly as a dragon Vodwinner lustly.png|Lustly as the Vote or Die winner Handsoff.png|A typical symptom of meeting Lustly Alltomyself.png|You may wonder where Lustly keeps the photos of her former boyfriends. Dancefunky.png|She'll take what she can get Rollheart.png Lustanddb.png|Lustly can deter even the flirtiest men Criminaly Ferret.png|Lustly about to attack Robotron Sevenminutes.png|Lustly's relationship with other girls Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ferrets Category:Mustelids Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Evil Characters Category:Season 61 Introductions